


Когда цветет лиственница

by Dobymona



Category: ['Bangtan Boys (BTS)', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobymona/pseuds/Dobymona
Summary: Аквамариновые глаза смотрят всё так же игриво, с прищуром. Белая рубашка искрится, отливает зелёным, будто отражение всего леса. Он парит над землёй, оставляет свой неповторимый след, светится изнутри новыми красками.— Ты когда-нибудь видел как цветет лиственница?
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 2





	Когда цветет лиственница

**Author's Note:**

> Работа пылится уже долгое время, поэтому я написала продолжение. 
> 
> Жду фидбека. Если вам понравилось — отпишите в коменты. Всем приятного прочтения.

Мягкий приглушённый свет в доме, запах только что съеденного завтрака, от которого невозможно было не устать. Пресная и безвкусная, а порой холодная еда, не вызывала восторга. Одно только радовало – комната была тёплой.

Скрип двери, ослепительный свет от пейзажа: ярко настолько, что приходится жмуриться. Под массивными сапогами хрустящий снег, впереди белая бездна, в которой потонула вся земля. Промёрзлая, однообразная, однако от этого не менее прекрасная в своём величии. Краску вносит голубое небо над головой, которое здесь кажется особенно близким, досягаемым. Небо, будто зеркальная поверхность снежной пустыни, не имеет начала и даже конца. 

На горизонте виднеется лес. Высокие и древние ели возвышаются над белой землёй, верхушки тянутся к небу, их ветки – крепкие и длинные, покрыты снегом. Толстые столбы хранят в себе вековую историю. Тайга неподвижна и безмолвна.

В первый раз, когда Хосок прибыл сюда, ему казалось он на краю мира. Именно так выглядит то самое "ничто". Белое и бесконечное. 

Старый и потрепанный, но от этого не менее тёплый, шарф заботливо обнимает шею, прикрывает лицо. На руках утеплённые перчатки – последняя пара.  
Длинная куртка с высоким воротом – всё для той же цели согреться. 

Ночью не было метелей, поэтому расчищенную ещё со вчерашнего дня дорогу не замело. Протоптанная тропинка в сторону сарая и приветственное ржание мула, который распознал в хрустящем снегу шаги своего единственного друга. 

— Доброе утро, Чингу, — Хосок проводит рукой по морде мула, приветствует, а животное тычется мордой в ладонь. 

— Пора тебя кормить. Я спрятал немного сена на зиму. Прости, сегодня опять корм, — Хосок чувствует грусть животного, которое уже давно не ело ничего, кроме сухого корма. 

Впереди зима, которую надо пережить. Просто перетерпеть. Со своим преданным другом Хосок проводит уже третью зиму, но каждый её приход омрачает. Всё же не лучшие времена грядут. Ноябрь выдался морозным, но метелей было меньше, чем обычно. 

Кормушка заполнена, мул жадно поглощает еду, а Хосок пристроился сбоку и заботливо вычищает щеткой мягкие бока. Чингу довольно дёргает ушами, не поднимая головы фыркает. 

Чон занялся каждодневными делами, которые не вызывали в нем больше никаких эмоций. Покормить Чингу, почистить кормушку, сарай, подготовить телегу, сложить инструменты. Военный рюкзак, в котором скудная аптечка, сухой перекус и бутылка воды, перекинут на плечи, но потерял свой вес. Хосоку легче с ним, чем без него. 

Мул запряжен в телегу, животное нетерпеливо топчет землю, но тут же успокаивается стоит Хосоку потянуть за поводья в сторону выхода. 

Ничего не изменилось. Хосок имеет слабую надежду, выходя из сарая, увидеть что-то новое, что-то другое. Но всё по-прежнему белое и нетронутое. В этих краях время застыло. Минуты и часы, годы и века проходят здесь незаметно. Ничего не имеет значения. 

Здесь время потеряло свою силу. 

Сапоги тонут в снегу, но не промокают. Другим людям тяжело понять маршрут Хосока: со всех сторон его окружает снежная пустыня – она не имеет знаков отличия, по ней тяжело ориентироваться. Но на десятый год жизни здесь, ты уже перестаёшь понимать, куда ведут тебя ноги. 

Сибирь не побуждает думать. Нет желания растрачивать время на бессмысленные скитания в мыслях. Мечты в лютом холоде тормозят, побуждают на лень, соблазняют на привал. Но Сибирь не прощает промедлений. Ты либо в движении, либо мёртв. 

Чингу дёргает ушами и выдыхает горячий воздух, покорно следуя за хозяином. Над их головами могучие деревья, вершины которых упираются в небосвод. Чем дальше доходит Хосок, тем меньше деревьев становится. Привычные пятнадцать минут пролетают незаметно, а вокруг уже редеют деревья, всё больше пней и голой земли попадают на глаза. 

Небольшая опушка, на которой Чон по плану сегодня должен закончить работу, постепенно пустела. С каждым приходом всё меньше деревьев встречает его и всё больше "чистой" территории. 

Он отстегивает телегу, скидывает на неё тяжёлый рюкзак, а Чингу привязывает к ближайшему дереву. Рюкзак постепенно пустеет, а инструменты выложены наружу. Лезвие топора отбрасывает блики на лицо Хосока, будто изголодавшись по работе. Чон не понаслышке знает, как скоро приспособление становится непригодным, если не использовать весь его потенциал. 

Хосок достаёт самодельные маячки. Деревянные балки, окрашенные в красный, воткнуты в землю по всему периметру дерева. Он снимает шарф и подставляет лицо воздуху. Ветра нет. Как Чон и предполагал, работа пойдёт значительно быстрее. 

Старая сосна приветствует Чона накренившимся стволом и обрубленными ветками. Она бы не пережила ещё одну метель. 

Хосок достаёт из рюкзака раскладной стул. Прочно установив его, он взбирается, опираясь на ствол сосны одной рукой, и держа топор в другой. Пара ударов обухом и ветки падают на белый снег, оставляя узор от иголок. Как Чон и думал, начался процесс гниения. 

Спрыгнув со стула, убирает тот в сторону, не расстаётся с топором. Широкий размах и глубокий подруб на стволе в сторону севера. 

Хосок отходит к рюкзаку, вытаскивает тонкое, но прочное бревно, которое всегда служит рычагом для падения хлипких и больных деревьев. Один конец бревна упирается в землю, другой в кору сосны, Чон продолжает рубить, и вот на четвёртом ударе, послышался слабый треск, с которым дерево наклонилось в сторону, а после с мягким шумом упало. 

Остался только старый пень, который вскоре придётся поджечь, дабы болезнь не распространилась. 

Деревья, как люди. Проживают свою жизнь, за которую видят бесчисленное количество доброго и подлого. И заболевают, точно человек – медленно и незаметно, а потом увядают слишком быстро. 

Солнце проделало свой путь и через пару часов грозилось исчезнуть вовсе. А завтра всё по новой. 

Хосок одиноко сидел на пне, заливая пережеванный паек водой и смотрел на проделанную работу. Сегодня он наконец закончил восточный участок тайги. Чингу тоскует по теплому сараю и торопит хозяина глухим ржанием, а за спиной мула телега полная дров. 

Хосок стряхивает крошки хлеба с бороды, задумчиво чешет щёку и устало поднимается. Рюкзак снова полон инструментов, снова за плечами. Спину тянет тупая боль. Он чувствует, как заработал новую пару заноз, но они его больше не беспокоят. Как и мозоли, с огрубевшими ладонями, которые за последние десять лет потеряли чувствительность. 

Чингу нагружен, но не высказывает недовольства, сам подгоняет Чона, мечтая поскорее очутиться в родном сарае. Проложенным маршрутом они возвращаются домой. 

На Хосока внезапно навалилась тоска. Возможно, потому что на прошлой неделе вместе с провиантом доставили газету о ситуации в Сеуле. По-прежнему было неспокойно, но люди начали выходить на работу. Чувствовалось, как всеобщий страх стал сходить на нет, как корейцы перестали прятаться и надеяться на лучшее будущее. Пара школ уже начала функционировать, стражи порядка больше не разгуливали под окнами домов, пугая одним только взглядом. 

Десять лет назад Хосок и подумать не мог, что окажется в Сибири. Что будет заготавливать лес. Жизнь повернула все события под крутым углом, иначе, как двадцатилетний Чон мог думать о войне. 

Наступил сорок пятый год. Корея избавились от гнета Японии, но стала центром столкновения двух держав. Страна ощущала себя канатом, который постоянно перетягивали, как бы играючи, главы государства. Тридцать восьмая параллель. В тот день кажется всё закончилось. 

Хосок, будучи инженером в строительной компании, внезапно остался без работы, без средств к существованию. Дома горько плакала мать, которая прижимала к груди младшего брата, что только недавно окончил школу. Отец тогда перестал говорить. На его лице, некогда суровом и строгом, появилась обречённость, которая не могла не пугать членов семьи. 

Чон впервые не знал, что делать. Единственный, кто приносил доход, единственный, на ком держалась семья. Тогда война не имела никакого значения. Она будто прошла мимо. В полной мере семья Чонов ощутила её лишь потом. 

По улицам начали рыскать американские служители порядков, установили комендантский час, ввели расход на употребляемые продукты. Мать пыталась заняться мелким бизнесом, шила детские вещи, но всё было тщетно. Полицаи разгоняли всех, не гнушались силой, хозяйничали, пока у них были развязаны руки. 

Сеул оказался в центре распутья. С двух сторон давили и угнетали, втихаря мерились силой, показывали свое влияние. Американская и советская пропаганда дошли до пика, когда корейская молодёжь забыла о своей стране. Приписывая себя к одному из оккупантов, они лишь заново поджигали недавно потухшие ссоры. 

Беспорядок в стране развязал руки бандитам – те стали формировать группировки, держать районы Кореи. Они гордо называли себя мафией, забирая в свои ряды всех отчаявшихся и жестоких. Пользуясь безвыходностью людей, мафия начала давать деньги в долг. 

На эту удочку попал младший брат Хосока. 

В один из вечеров, он неожиданно ушёл из дома, и вернулся только ночью. Скидывая с плеч тонкую куртку, он гордо достал из-за пазухи пачку американских банкнот, и помахав ей перед шокированными лицами родителей, заявил:

— Мы теперь богаты! 

Мать в ту ночь глухо выла, утыкаясь в подушку, а отец смахнул с лица скупую слезу, покачал головой, не сказав ни слова. 

Восемнадцатилетний братишка и понять не мог что с ними будет. 

Работы по-прежнему не было, а кредиторы не забывали. Мафия наведывалась то ранним утром, то глубоко ночью. Они вели бессмысленные разговоры, запугивали отвратительно, упиваясь своей властью. Бывало, уходя, разбивали что-то из малочисленной утвари. 

Хосок не смог этого терпеть. 

Готовый взяться за любую работу, он скитался, просил помощи у Америки, но та лишь неопределённо отвечала.  
Последний свой шанс он видел только в СССР. Там посмотрели задумчиво, переспросили о готовности заняться любой работой, и получив утвердительный ответ выдали бумагу с печатью. 

Сибирь. Тайга. 

По началу Хосок не понял. Друзья отвернулись, обвиняя его в поклонение врагам, а Чону было плевать. Единственный его выход был распечатан на пожелтевшей бумаге, с ясным направлением. Север. 

В тот вечер Чон спокойно гулял по городу, а вернувшись домой начал собирать вещи, не отвечая на вопросы семьи. Стоя на пороге дома, он показал смятую выписку, а после бросился к родителям. Безудержно и долго плакал, не стесняясь, а в ответ слышал такие же содрогания плеч. Брат до последнего отказывался его отпускать, дошло до ссоры, но решилось горькими слезами.

Хосок впервые понял, что значит прощаться. 

Сибирь встретила его метелью и соседом по хижине, который вскоре должен был уехать отсюда. Хосок ему открыто завидовал, понимал, что он здесь надолго, а возможно и навсегда.  
Два месяца обучения, а потом он остался один. На конце мира. 

Первый год он медленно сходил с ума. Раненым зверем метался по комнате, не находил утешение ни в чем. Цеплялся за людей, которые поставляли провиант, как безумец. Несколько раз просил их передать письмо его семье, но отчего-то он знал, что оно не находит адресата. 

А после привык. Начал жить надеждой на лучшее, только потом и это не помогало. Он больше ничего не хотел. Морозы перестали быть ему в тягость, невкусная пища не вызывала отторжения, застывшее время не побуждало двигаться. Хосок застыл вместе с ним. 

Имея городскую привычку, продолжал бриться, пока не осознал насколько это не практично. Драгоценные бритвы нужны были в хозяйстве, а лишняя растительность на лице спасала от холода. Мозоли больше не залечивал, позволял коже огрубеть. 

Первое время ему жёстко не хватало собеседника, поэтому он часто говорил вслух сам с собой. А после и в этом пропала нужда. Ему расхотелось говорить. Он только изредка произносил фразы, убеждая себя в том, что совсем не одичал. 

Деревья и тайга стали ему лучшими друзьями. Срубая каждую ель, он чувствовал, как вместе с этим, внутри его души остаётся глубокий порез. Каждое поваленное дерево считалось убийством. 

Однако и это стало сходить на нет. 

Чон цеплялся то за одну реальность, то за другую, а после и вовсе потерял к ней интерес. 

Разнообразие появилось тогда, когда появился Чингу. Ему прислали помощника, так как объем работы намного увеличился. Чингу стал новой причиной говорить, просыпаться и думать о ком-то. Потребность в обществе неотделима от человека. Она также естественна, как наши природные позывы. 

Тупое одиночество претило Хосоку.

Бывало он окунался в ностальгию, думал о прошлом, о настоящем, о том, что ждёт впереди. Умереть среди многовековой тайги Чон считал безумно романтичным, но таким банально одиноким. 

Впереди показался сарай, и Хосок почувствовал, как мул прибавил шагу. Разгрузив телегу и отпустив животное к кормушке, он принялся опустошать рюкзак, чистить инструменты и расставлять всё по местам. 

— Спокойной ночи, — Хосок погладил широкую шею мула и направился домой, не забыв запереть дверь сарая. 

Дома его встретила всё та же картина, с немытой посудой и теплотой. В раковине всего лишь одна тарелка и медная кружка, которую Чон быстро ополаскивает водой. Растопленный снег сильно выручает в домашних делах, когда пресную воду не хочется тратить на лишнее. Не сказать, что ему нужно экономить, но привычка приберегать всё на потом, которая родилась здесь, заставляет его быть более бережливым. 

Автоматически раздевается, аккуратно укладывая всё по местам, хотя в этом и нет нужды, ведь завтра всё повторится по новой. Усни он в уличной одежде, никто бы его не осудил, потому что попросту некому. 

Решив, что завтра он пойдёт мыться, заводит будильник на три часа раньше, с грустью понимая, как мало ему придётся спать. Постоянная усталость сопровождает его на протяжении десяти лет. Спит он столько, сколько нужно организму, чтобы не умереть. Всё дневное время тратится на работу. Желательно не задерживаться в тайге, потому что голодные хищники не побоятся приблизиться к человеку целой стаей. 

В ленивом течение мыслей Хосок засыпает, подсознательно желая, чтобы будильник не зазвенел. 

* * *

Спустя пару часов раздался громкий звон, который тут же был остановлен.  
Чон потягивается в кровати, разминает затёкшие плечи и шею. 

Одевшись, он спешит согреть воду, чтобы быстрее покончить с банными процедурами. Живя в таком холоде, подсознательно будешь избегать любого контакта с водой. 

Первое время Чон ужасно раздражался, когда все его вещи становились сырыми, постоянно промокали из-за снега. 

За хлипкой дверью, крохотная комната, сделанная по типу турецкой бани. Только развернуться там негде, один большой ковшик и холодный выступ, на который присаживается Хосок. 

Зачерпнув воду, выливает её прямо на голову, чувствует как отросшие волосы свисают мокрыми сосульками.  
Жёсткое мыло без запаха каменным куском катается в руке. Тщательно вымыв бороду и волосы, Чон встаёт, смывая, постепенно остывающей водой, пот. Задерживает взгляд на ноге. 

Неровные, косые и уродливые шрамы на пальцах, как напоминание о своей беспечности и глупости. Неаккуратно зашитые швы на двух пальцах, которые Хосок потерял несколько лет назад. Мизинец и безымянный палец на правой ноге. Стоит вспомнить об этом, как их простреливает тупой болью, которая лишь плод воображения Хосока. 

Чон рассказывал об этом доктору, но тот сказал, что отрезанные пальцы не могут болеть. Но у Хосока болели. 

В тот день, наплевав на небольшую ветренность, он вместе с Чингу отправился в тайгу. Уже достаточно ловко сделав подруб, он должен был повалить последнее за сегодня дерево. Услышав треск древесины, он не понял, как дерево начало клониться в другую сторону. Прямо на Хосока. 

У Чона похолодела спина. Застыв с топором в руках, он не мог пошевелиться, судорожно понимая, что его сейчас задавит дерево. Огромная ель грозилась вот-вот его раздавить, как послышалось тревожное и громкое ржание Чингу. Оно привело Чона в чувства, в последнюю секунду, он отскочил, упав на землю, не сразу поняв почему так громко кричит. 

Его ногу придавило дерево. Жалкие сантиметры ствола, под которые попали его пальцы, причиняли ему невообразимую боль, что помогала не отключиться от реальности. Ржание мула раздавалось всё ближе и ближе, а вскоре показались копыта Чингу, на которых он обеспокоенно переступал.

Мысленно дав себе пощёчину, Хосок скрипя зубами приподнялся, заметив по сторону от себя топор. Легко дотянувшись, не без боли, он замахнулся и обрубил твёрдую кору. 

Почувствовав безграничное счастье, он упал на спину, понимая, что не умрёт придавленный деревом. Отбросив топор, он как можно мягче подозвал Чингу поближе, пытаясь скрыть волнение, и как только животное подошло ближе, он с силой схватился за поводья. Мул предполагаемо отступил на несколько шагов, вытаскивая хозяина из под ели. 

Приказав животному опуститься, Чон лишь через несколько минут добился желаемого, и с болью перекинувшись на спину Чингу, ухватился за его шею. Он чудом остался жив. 

Чингу торопливо перебирал копытами и уже скоро они очутились дома. Животное головой толкнула дверь и они вошли в слабо освещенную комнату. Хосок упал на застеленную кровать и велел мулу выйти. Чингу, как ни странно, послушался и вскоре его голова показалась в окне по направлению к сараю. 

Превозмогая боль он связался с центром помощи, коротко изложил ситуацию и совсем скоро услышал:

— К сожалению, прямо сейчас мы не можем вылететь. Ждите нас через четырнадцать часов. 

Хосок тогда не постеснялся и грязно выругался в трубку, после заметив, что на том конце провода её давно повесили. 

Чон скинул всю верхнюю одежду, оставив только сапоги. Чувствуя как пульсируют пальцы, он поспешил снять обувь. Шерстяной утеплённый носок насквозь пропитался кровью, и Хосок это чувствовал. Стащить его с себя станет невозможно трудной задачей, возможно, придётся отдирать с кожей. Если же оставить всё так, то можно получить заражение. 

Четырнадцать часов. Хосок может не продержаться. 

Пересилив себя он потянул вниз шерстяной носок, и тут же вскрикнул из-за боли, но продолжал тянуть, понимая, что если остановится, то больше не осмелиться. 

Отбросив ткань в сторону, он наконец взглянул. Два пальца опухли и посинели, ноготь сошёл с мизинца, на другом же криво надломился и болтался. Хосок схватился за его край и выдернул окончательно. Больше боли, чем он ощущал сейчас не могло и быть, поэтому это действие далось ему относительно легко. 

Четырнадцать часов. 

Пролежать истекая кровью, с мёртвыми пальцами, не зная, когда тебе помогут. Может начаться гноение, и тогда ему придётся лишиться стопы или же ноги. 

Никто не сможет помочь его семье. Кредиторы вытрясут из них всё, а позже могут и убить. Корея перестанет быть для Хосока домом. 

Столько будут стоить четырнадцать часов. 

Опираясь о стену, он дошёл до кухни, нашёл спрятанную бутылку водки и приложился к горлышку. Внутренности обожгло, но он сделал два больших глотка. Достав из шкафчика остро заточенный нож и спички, Чон взяв всё и доковылял к постели. Разорвав простынь и промокнув её в спирте, продезинфицировал пальцы, хрипя от боли. 

Его руки дрожали, он никак не мог провести спичкой по коробку, поэтому лишь с третьей попытки, она загорелась. Огнём по лезвию ножа, а после спиртованной тряпкой. Сделав ещё один глоток водки, он понял, что нельзя тянуть. 

Замахнувшись, он с силой переломил хрящ, крича от боли. Слёзы текли по лицу, но он не позволил им застилать глаза. Ещё один палец. Хруст и снова крик. Покрывало измазано в крови, Чон молит свой разум не отключаться. Порванную простынь обматывает вокруг ноги, утягивая со всей силой, что у него осталась. Знает, что потом врачам будет трудно отдирать, но сейчас его это не волнует. 

Четырнадцать часов. Половину из них он мечтает проспать. 

Свернувшись клубком на залитой кровью кровати, он засыпает, желая очнуться в Сеуле. 

Так и происходит. 

Только просыпается он в палате, рядом сидит медсестра, и он не чувствует ноги.  
Операция прошла успешно, врачи похвалили Хосока за смелость, ведь он действительно выбрал верное решение. Предложили освободить от работы в Сибири, но Чон отказался. Так много денег он нигде не сможет заработать. 

Анестезия прошла, Хосоку разрешили привстать. На вопросы Чон отвечал односложно, честно признался, что сам был виноват в инциденте. Он отлеживался два месяца, но не сказать, что был шибко этому рад. 

Хосок подписал контракт, согласно которому, в течение его лечения деньги будут отправляться семье, а после выздоровления он их отработает. 

В ту ночь он бросил в тайге брёвна, которые вскоре отсырели и пришли в негодность. Это здорово ударило по карману. Позже, Хосоку пришлось возмещать ущерб. 

Его продолжали беспокоить боли, они утихали только после обезболивающего, но Чон не мог так долго жить. Он начал посещать психолога. Во время сеансов его отпускало, и позже ему показалось, что он и вовсе вылечился.

Однако на десятый год всё повторилось. Боль больше не была такой резкой, она будто держалась под плёнкой, не показывала весь спектр. Хосок был только рад. 

Постепенно швы зажили, но остались шрамы. В добавок Хосок начал прихрамывать. Под слоями одежды, и в снежных сугробах это было незаметно, однако стоило снять специальную обувь, термобелье и прочее, как показывалась лёгкая хромота. Она ему не мешала, разве, что морально. Нередко, Чону кажется, что он инвалид, и от этой мысли больнее всего. 

Выйдя из ванны, он спешит одеться, а после в сарай. Чингу здоровается и недвусмысленно тычется носом в кормушку. Мул накормлен, рюкзак собран, телега запряжена. Пора работать. 

Дорога до леса заняла больше времени, чем обычно. Хосок закончил с участком, поэтому перешёл на другой, более дальний. Неизученная местность казалась ему более интересной, и в то же время заставляла напрячься. Неизведанные тропы манили и отталкивали, внушали страх и трепет. 

Это должен быть его последний участок, поэтому он мечтает скорее начать, а после закончить работу. Совсем скоро он окажется дома, с семьёй, в Сеуле. Не хотелось обнадёживаться, но такова человеческая натура – постоянно искать  
мечты и цели. 

Прогуливаясь неспешным шагом, осматриваясь и любуясь тайгой, он вышел к опушке леса. 

У этого места была особенная аура. Хосок почувствовал это, стоило ему сделать шаг вперёд. И тут он замер. 

В самом центре стоял человек. Тоненький и хрупкий на вид, одетый лишь в широкую белую рубашку и такие же штаны. Его стопы были босые и сливались со снежной землёй, казались прозрачными, невидимыми. Кипельно-белые волосы мягкими волнами прикрывали лицо, не позволяя рассмотреть черты лица юноши. Слегка сгорбившись, он стоял боком рассматривая верхушки деревьев и кажется не двигался вообще. 

Хосок не мог поверить своим глазам, он сильнее вцепился в поводья, на секунду посмотрел на мула, убеждаясь в реальности. Правдоподобная галлюцинация никуда не пропала, она продолжала существовать, поэтому Чон искренне засомневался в своём здоровье. Всё это было похоже на бред от одиночества, который казался слишком жестоким. 

Внезапно он повернулся и у Чона перехватил дыхание от аквамариновых глаз парня. Они драгоценными камнями сияли на его лице, делая черты лица резче и острее. Совсем юный, лет двадцати, с поразительно розовыми губами и светлой кожей. Безмятежное и спокойное выражение лица, заставляло задуматься – беспокоит ли его холод вообще? Стоя посреди морозной тайги, в одной тонкой рубашке и босыми ногами, он казался Хосоку самым нужным человеком в этом месте. Таким правильным, будто неотделимым от всего леса. 

— Кто ты? – вырвавшийся вопрос показался очень нужным в такой ситуации, и, что странно, не ввёл белоснежного юношу в ступор. 

Юноша провел пальцем ноги по снегу, задумчиво поглядел на небо, а после улыбнулся, и сказал:

— Я — Юнги, странствующий дух, — слова эти, не прозвучали как ложь. Этот ответ будто единственный правильный. 

Юнги оттолкнулся от земли и вспорхнул. Внезапно он пропал из вида, а после появился значительно ближе, продолжая висеть в воздухе, будто привязанный длинной верёвкой к одной из веток. Он легко двигался, кружился, приближался немного, а после отталкиваться от воздуха, как от твёрдого предмета. Рубашка съехала с плеча, парила вместе с духом, её края были прозрачными, сотканными из воздуха. Юнги дул губы и хмурил брови, рассматривал лицо Хосока, его одежду. Чаще всего его взгляд останавливался на бороде, он на секунду протянул руку вперёд, но отдернул её тут же, покачав головой. 

Всё это, как показалось Хосоку, было сделано для него. Показ себя и доля хвастовства. 

— А как зовут тебя? У людей же принято задавать этот вопрос, — спросил Юнги игривым тоном. 

— Чон Хосок. 

Юнги приложил палец к губам, задумчиво помычал, выглянул за спину Хосоку, и увидев мула, вмиг пропал. На месте, где раньше был дух, осталось слабое сияние голубого цвета, а зеленоватые искры пыльцой развеялись в воздухе. Хосок вытянул руку вперёд, желая поймать искорки-снежинки, но те будто таяли, не оставляя и следа. 

Чон повернулся и заметил своего нового знакомого рядом с Чингу. Мул не видит Юнги, но чувствует. Он подставляет морду под его руку, но не встречается с плотью. Белая, тонкая рука проходит на сквозь, но Чингу довольно жмуриться. 

— Кто это? — спрашивает он, указывая на Чингу. 

— Это — мул. 

— Никогда таких не видел, они не водятся в здешних краях. 

Дух оказался более разговорчивым, чем Хосок, и последнему это казалось безумно странным. 

Хосок достал из рюкзака все принадлежности, в привычном темпе разложил их и собирался приступить к работе. Внезапно над его плечом возникла белоснежная шевелюра. 

Юнги отчего-то грустно посмотрел на топор и снова исчез. Его исчезновение сопровождалось звонким звуком, схожим с звоном. 

Взяв топор, Чон направился к дереву, на периферии заметив, как дух парит в двух метрах от дерева. Когда Чон взмахнул топором, белое пятно исчезло. 

Хосок так и не узнал, как исказилось лицо Юнги при взмахе топора.

***

Хосок вернулся домой и не мог поверить в реальность произошедшего. Он ещё долго прокручивал в сознании образ белоснежного духа, пытался доказать себе, что всё это вымысел, но все факты были против него. 

В тайге он отмахнулся от, как ему показалось, иллюзии, думая, что если не обращать внимания, то она отступит и разум прояснится. Так и произошло, только откуда-то изнутри всё кричало, что не это было причиной. 

У Хосока появилось смутное чувство, которому он не мог дать объяснение, но почему-то ему казалось, что дух полон любопытства к его персоне. Только на секунду, когда Чон впервые его увидел: сгорбившегося, с задумчивым взглядом и нехарактерной для его молодого лица мудростью, Хосок впал в ступор из-за странного поведения. Будто ребёнок, с бесконечно глубокими и грустными глазами. 

Собираясь в лес Хосок испытывал странный трепет, и немного быстрее готовился к работе, подгонял Чингу, а очутившись в тайге, оглядывался, пытаясь выловить тонкую фигуру. Но его нигде не было. Он исчез. Из-за этого Чон начал предполагать, что это действительно был глюк его воспалённого одиночеством мозга. 

Солнце клонилось к заходу, Чон собирался уже уходить, как совсем рядом раздался характерный звук. Воздух стал насыщеннее, пропитавшаяся хвоей опушка вдруг стала пахнуть в несколько раз ярче и разнообразнее. В этой смеси Чон улавливал запах сосны и ели, лиственницы и кедра – они выделялись, чётко показывали своё присутствие, а вместе создавали невероятный симбиоз. 

Так пахла тайга. 

Юнги сидел на одной из заснеженных веток дерева, его голова была в плену раскрытых ладоней. Он покачивал ногой в воздухе, водил по нему, оставляя после себя следы искр. Юнги рисовал зелёной пыльцой неведомые формы и фигуры. Он рассматривал лицо Хосока, как в первый раз, только нет теперь в его взгляде любопытства, только странный вопрос и грусть, отчего Чону сделалось не по себе. 

— Эй, — дух пропал с ветки и внезапно его голос раздался, будто бы отовсюду, окружил всего Хосока. — Зачем ты рубишь лес? 

Лицо Юнги возникло прямо перед Хосоком, отчего последний отступил на несколько шагов назад, стыдливо понимая, насколько ему стало страшно от пустого выражения лица, безэмоционального и холодного. От пытливых глаз, на дне которых немой укор. 

— Это моя работа, — от собственного осипшего и глухого голоса стало стыдно, поэтому Чон поспешил прокашляться в кулак. 

Дух ещё несколько секунд смотрел в глаза Чону, а потом отстранившись, завёл руки за голову, и совсем тихо сказал:

— Работа убивать _нас_? 

Вопрос остался без ответа, ведь Хосок так и не услышал его. 

— Давненько я не видел людей. Как тебя занесло сюда? — Юнги лёжа повис в воздухе, подложив руку под щёку, готовый слушать увлекательный рассказ. Он напомнил Хосоку детей, желающих услышать сказку на ночь. 

— Приехал работать, — односложно ответил Чон, а потом не зная зачем добавил, — я из Кореи. 

Глаза духа зажглись огнём губительного чувства. Любопытством. 

— Корея? Никогда не слышал о таком, какая она? 

— Прекрасная. Полна традиций, национального единства и патриотизма. Когда я уезжал, запомнил Корею именно такой. 

Дух ощутимо расстроился, это было заметно по поджатым губам и бесшумному фырканью. Он посмотрел в сторону и снова пропал. 

Хосок нашёл его рядом с мулом, который оживлённо двигал длинными ушами, пытаясь уловить звук своего знакомого. Юнги гладил Чингу, но рука по-прежнему проходила насквозь, однако это не мешало им контактировать. 

— Ты редко видишь людей? — Хосок задал первый вопрос, который возник у него, глядя на то, как дух играет с его мулом. 

— Да, — ответил Юнги. — Вы не особо разговорчивы даже, когда встречаетесь с _нами_. Некоторые так смешно кричат и убегают, не понимая, что _мы_ просто хотим поговорить. 

— А _вас_ много? — Хосок сам не понимал, о ком конкретно он спрашивал, но желание продолжать разговор было сильнее его. 

— Раньше было больше, — дух перестал гладить мула, но руку не убирал. Он, будто отключился от реальности, выпал из неё. 

— А что случилось? — Хосок не успел договорить вопрос, как был прерван резко брошенным в его сторону комком снега. 

Раздался заливистый смех, вдруг сидящего на ветке духа, вокруг которого кружились несколько снежков. Двигая белой рукой, с пальцев которой сыпались зелёные искры, Юнги создавал ими снежки.  
Это зрелище было действительно завораживающим, поэтому Хосок не сразу стряхнул с ворота куртки снег. 

Детский восторг Юнги был такой искренний и непосредственный, что губы Хосока тронула нежная улыбка. 

— Это было подло, Юнги, — до этого смеющийся дух, резко остановился и с удивлением взглянул на Чона. Его бледные щеки тронул румянец, придавший ему живости и красок. Он опустил взгляд, почему-то сжался, и все его снежки, что были в воздухе, резко упали, разбиваясь о землю. 

— Ты смутился? — глупый вопрос Хосока повис в воздухе, а Юнги окончательно отвернулся. 

— Дурак, духи не могут смущаться, — с этими словами Юнги исчез, оставив после себя голубое сияние и вмиг потускневший запах тайги. 

Хосок с нарастающей грустью и виной отправился домой.

***

Каждый день Хосок встречался с Юнги. Дух появлялся после того, как Чон заканчивал работу, и довольно часто подлетал к обработанным брёвнам, водил по ним рукой, вздыхал совсем по-человечески. 

Юнги расспрашивал обо всём. О прошлом Хосока, часто просил рассказать о Корее, но, что странно, у Чона не было подходящих слов. Всё, что он хотел сказать, казалось ему таким бессмысленным и неискренним, что он отвечал только короткими фразами, порой даже раздражаясь больше положенного. 

Дух был слишком любопытным и пытливым. Хосок редко поддавался на его трюки, только единожды задав, долгое время интересующий его вопрос. 

— Когда в последний раз ты видел людей? 

Круживший до этого в воздухе Юнги, завис, задумчиво глядя на небо. Его сосредоточенное лицо было чересчур серьёзным для недавнего поведения. Он выглядел действительно озабоченным. 

— Не могу вспомнить, — он опустил голову вниз, а потом вытянув ладони вперёд, посмотрел на них с каким-то несвойственным ему ужасом. Юнги застыл в этом положении, рассматривал ладони, будто неуверенный, что они действительно принадлежат ему. 

Он взглянул на Хосока и в его глазах было столько боли, что Чон незаметно вздрогнул, а после распознал в этой синеве обречённость. Его чувства не были новыми, они будто давно стали частью духа, его неотъемлемой составляющей. 

Юнги вдруг мягко улыбнулся одними губами и Чон вдруг заметил появившиеся морщинки вокруг глаз. 

— Я действительно очень стар. 

У Хосока от его тона мурашки по спине, он не знает, куда подевался весь былой настрой, вся игривость и детскость. В глазах Чона, дух, будто состарился на несколько лет. 

Тогда Хосок решил не донимать его вопросами. Ему нравилось общаться с духом, проводить с ним время, после которого остаётся приятный осадок на душе. 

Однажды утром Хосок с удивлением осознал, что спешит в тайгу не из-за желания быстрее окончить работу, что просыпаться начал не только с мыслью о Чингу. Это чувство полностью затопило его сознание и он отказывался ему сопротивляться. 

С Юнги было хорошо. Мягкие подшучивания и разбавление атмосферы. Такой же белый, как и сама Сибирь, Юнги, но он стал самым ярким пятном в этом месте. Только иногда, дух застывал, будто поражённый чем-то. Он смотрел куда-то вглубь леса, прикрывал глаза и шептал какие-то слова.

Лишь единожды Хосок уловил их обрывки, но сказанное не говорило ему ни о чём. 

—... белая роза, астрагал, безвременный цвет, — Юнги продолжал шептать, как в бреду, и вдруг резко открывает глаза. 

Дух посмотрел на Хосока, отчего-то грустно улыбнулся и громко произнёс завершающее слово:

— Кипарис.*

У Чона вдруг заболело сердце, отозвалось острой болью, он даже схватился за грудь, не понимая, почему ему резко стало тяжело. До этого насыщенный воздух тайги сгустился, стал удушающим. Хосок сделал глубокий вдох, в желании глотнуть больше воздуха, но внезапно, давление пропало. 

Пропал Юнги. 

Шестое чувство подсказывало, что это исчезновение отличалось от всех предыдущих. Мысль глубоко засела в голове Хосока, но он упорно отмахивался, и в итоге победил навязчивое беспокойство. 

Он возвращается домой, в надежде снова увидеть духа завтра. Выполняет все привычные обязанности и забывается в беспокойном сне. Все его чувства и эмоции, тревожность и тяжесть нашли его во время дрёмы. 

Ему снилась снежная Сибирь, которая вдруг мгновенно опустела, потеряла все немногочисленные звуки, стала ничем. Его окружило белое марево без звука и запаха. Не было ни тайги, ни хижины, ни Чингу. Не было Юнги. Хосок сорвался с места, в желании сбежать от белизны, но не мог понять, движется ли он или стоит на месте. Ничего не менялось, всё было по-прежнему белым.

Не было даже самого Хосока. 

Он пробудился от безликого сна, нервно начал свои каждодневные обязанности, с не присущей ему неуклюжестью. Почему-то торопился в тайгу, с чувством, что он не успеет сделать что-то важное. Такие абстрактные, несвойственные ему желания вызывали недоумение, но пересилить себя Чон не мог. 

Вместе с Чингу, он быстро доходит до участка, но вдруг резко цепенеет. Чувствует, как ноги примерзли к земле, как по виску катится капля пота, а дыхание резко останавливается. 

Волки. Трое волков мирно лежат в центре опушки, положив свои головы на скрещенные лапы, похожие на ручных псов. Глаза волков прикрыты, они безмятежно и спокойно, что нельзя сказать о Хосоке. 

Внезапно, словно последний элемент картины, которая должна ввергнуть Хосока в шок, появляется знакомое белое пятно, в котором Чон узнает Юнги. Он сидит на земле, окружённый волками, поглаживает прозрачной рукой серую шерсть, погруженный в мысли. На его лице ни грамма страха, только завораживающе спокойствие. 

Чингу вдруг резко дёргается, с глухим ржанием отступает назад, неспокойно мотает головой, не желая подчиняться даже хозяину. Хосок забывает о волках и Юнги, понимая, что мул сейчас готов сорваться с места. Он поглаживает морду, просит успокоится, поворачивается к стае, но та по-прежнему спит. 

Внезапно волки поднимаются, Юнги взлетает в воздух, пропав на долю секунды появляется рядом с Чингу, шепчет ему что-то на ухо, и мул сразу успокаивается. Поражённый произошедшим Хосок выпускает из рук поводья. 

— Бегите в лес, — обращается Юнги к волкам. Те послушно следуют указанию, и вскоре тройка хвостов пропадает среди деревьев. 

Юнги смотрел им вслед, а после взглянул на Хосока с озабоченным выражением лица, нахмурил обеспокоенно брови и поджал губы.  
Хосок так и не понял, что хотел сказать ему Юнги. 

С удивлением он вдруг осознал, что это первый раз, с их первой встречи, когда Юнги он видит до начала работы. То ли от нервов, то ли в попытке разрядить ситуацию, Хосок озвучил данную мысль, сопроводив её неловким смешком.  
Дух ничего не ответил, снова пропав, сопровождаемый зелёными искрами. 

Но Юнги появился. 

В обычное время, когда Хосок закончил с работой, дух возник, как всегда неожиданно, с характерным ему энтузиазмом и весельем. Он опять о чём-то щебетал, рассказывал казалось невероятно важную историю, но по сути не говорил ни о чем. Единственное, что насторожило Хосока было повышенное желание Юнги прикоснуться. 

Однако он не делал этого. Лишь подлетал ближе обычного. Вскоре Хосоку это надоело, поэтому, собираясь помочь нерешительному духу, он спросил:

— Ты действительно дух? Я уже начинаю сомневаться, — абсолютно глупый вопрос, который должен был как-то подтолкнуть к действиям действительно помог. 

Юнги резко замолчал, а потом подлетел поближе и с лёгкой обидой в голосе и детским недовольством, сказал:

— Конечно, дух! Ты даже не сможешь меня коснуться! Вот, попробуй, — он протянул вперёд тонкое запястье, всё же не решаясь коснуться, а Хосок испытал иррациональный трепет. 

Чон стянул перчатку, желая в полной мере ощутить хоть что-то. Он робко провел тыльной стороной по угловатым венам, с разочарованием понимая, что его пальцы тонут в прозрачной руке Юнги. Хосок чувствовал странное тепло, осязаемое, но ускользающее. Теперь он понимает, как животные контактируют с Юнги. Сгусток тёплой энергии, который невозможно игнорировать, но и нельзя ощутить полностью. 

— Ты и вправду дух, — Чон не ожидал, что выйдет так жалко, с такой большой дозой сожаления и грусти. Юнги лишь улыбнулся уголками губ. 

— Я думаю, тебе надо убрать это, — внезапно сказал Юнги, указывая пальцем на подбородок Хосока. Чон глупо хлопал глазами, даже коснулся рукой лица, пока не осознал, что Юнги говорил о бороде. — Это будет мне мешать, — дух пробурчал тише, однако Хосок услышал.

Голубое сияние, зелёные искры и тихий звон, с которым исчезает Юнги. 

Утром Хосок достаёт припасенные бритвы, находит зеркало, которым уже давно не пользовался, и довольно не аккуратно сбривает бороду. К концу процедуры, он наловчился, но сбривать больше нечего. Задумчиво трёт щёки и подбородок, с непривычки не узнает себя в зеркале. Сейчас он слишком похож на прошлого Хосока, который прибыл сюда десять лет назад. И своим необдуманным, спонтанным поступком, на который его сподвиг дух. Сейчас в нём слишком много старого себя. Невозможно пока решить – хорошо это или плохо. 

Чингу в сарае долго принюхивается, недоверчиво косится, но стоит ему услышать родной голос, тут же расслабляется. Всю дорогу у Хосока в голове навязчивый вопрос, зачем он побрился и что хочет сделать Юнги. 

Дух появляется ровно тогда, когда Хосок опускается на пень. 

— О-о, — восхищённо тянет Юнги и хлопает в ладоши. Ребёнок. — Тебе так гораздо лучше. 

Дух подлетает ближе, чем обычно, и внезапно целует Хосока. Прикосновение слабо ощутимое, призрачное, как и сам Юнги. Чон только почувствовал знакомое тепло и насыщенный запах тайги. Перехватывает дыхание и сердце бьётся с удвоенной силой, Чон слышит ускоренное биение, оно эхом отдаёт в виски, заглушает мысли. Сильно зажмуривается, замечая, что глаза Юнги тоже прикрыты, и его белые ресницы, будто покрыты инеем. 

— Мой тебе подарок, — спокойно говорит Юнги. — Волки не тронут, — Хосок пропускает слова мимо ушей, не слушает, не хочет слышать. Он сосредоточен только на губах напротив, на мягком тепле, что они оставили и еловым запахом, который оседает на лёгких. 

Юнги появляется на его любимой ветке, болтает ногами и увлечённо рассматривает Хосока. Он наклоняет голову вбок, задумчиво дует губы, а потом пожимает плечами, решив, что никогда не поймёт странных людей. 

Хосок рассматривает носки ботинок, лихорадочно соображает о том, что произошло. Где-то на грани сознания он понимает, что Юнги не осознаёт человеческих мерок сделанного. Совсем не понимает. А даже, если понимает, то делает всё от любопытства и ребячества. 

Чон поднимает глаза на ветку, смотрит на лицо Юнги, с ненужной в этот момент грустью понимает, что поцелуй был пуст. В нем не было присущих людям эмоций, смысла и желания. Ведь это Юнги. 

Чон начинает рассматривать его по-другому, с большим трепетом. Спускается по худым плечам, тонким рукам и худому телу. Угловатый, чем-то похожий на подростка, но такой притягивающий. Взгляд падает ниже и сердце в груди Чона на долю секунды останавливается. 

Что... 

Белые штаны свободно висят на коленях, но спускаясь к ступням, начинают исчезать. Струящаяся ткань становится прозрачной, от голеней до пальцев ног. Ступни практически исчезли, оставив только слабый силуэт. 

— Юнги, ты прозрачный...— Хосок поднимается с пня, делает несколько шагов вперёд к Юнги. Тот вытягивает ноги вперёд, шевелить ногами, и внезапно его лицо искажает гримаса боли. 

Он ушёл. 

Хосок остался в тайге до захода солнца. Он долго звал Юнги, но тот не появлялся, будто бы и не было его. Возвращался Чон, когда было темно. Он накормил Чингу, даже не разобрал инструменты, оставил всё как было, в сарае. 

Проснувшись, не позавтракав, поспешил в сарай. Гнал Чингу, задумывался о том, чтобы бросить телегу по дороге, но взял себя в руки. Задыхаясь, он прибыл на поляну, однако ожидаемо никого не нашёл. Он ещё долго ходил из стороны в сторону, не брался за работу, думая, что Юнги объявится с минуты на минуту.

Но Юнги не пришёл. Ни днём, ни вечером. Ни после того, как Чон закончил с работой. 

Хосок осознал, что завтра будет работать на последнем участке, на котором растёт старая лиственница. Она – самое старое дерево, которое Хосок видел за все десять лет непрерывной работы. Не знает даже, как она осталась жива до этого дня. С ней придётся повозиться, и взять дополнительные инструменты, но сейчас это не имеет значения. 

Всё мысли Чона занял Юнги. 

Хосок не понимает, почему его так сильно начал волновать дух. Он привык к Юнги, это отрицать нельзя. Юнги — самое яркое событие жизни Хосока за последние десять лет. И самое приятное. Рядом с ним, Чона перестала преследовать фантомная боль от старого ранения. Появилась причина улыбаться и разговаривать. Порой Юнги был невероятно надоедливым, но это не столько портило его, сколько придавало шарма и очарования. 

Юнги был похож не на странствующего духа, а на лесную фею. 

Нескончаемый поток мыслей никуда не привёл. Хосок не знал, что делать. Юнги слишком глубоко пробрался в его жизнь и бесследное исчезновение не способствует позитивному настрою. 

Хосок впервые задумывается над своим отъездом. 

Раньше, одна лишь мысль оказаться далеко от Сибири вызывала в нём нетерпение и злость от бессилия.  
А сейчас к этим чувствам примешалось новое — грусть и тоска. 

Чон и не отрицает, что всё это из-за Юнги. За несколько недель, он успел крепко привязаться к призрачному духу, к его шалостям, смеху, зелёным искрам и запаху тайги. Всё это стало неотъемлемой частью жизни Хосока. 

Без Юнги будет трудно жить, Чон точно знает.

***

На опушке тихо. Лиственница могучим стволом утыкается в землю. Её корни, узловатые и древние, уходят глубоко в землю. Ветки, настолько тяжёлые, склонились к земле. У основания ствола кора отваливается большими пластами.  
Дерево поразила болезнь и старость. 

Хосок задумчиво осматривает местность, подмечая, что другие деревья не растут на расстоянии нескольких метров. Будто эта опушка целиком и полностью принадлежит лишь лиственнице. 

Он подходит вплотную, осматривая дерево, проверяя его состояние и подтверждает свои догадки. Лиственница медленно умирает. 

Выбрав сторону, на которой Чон будет делать подруб, он спешит к телеге, на которой есть дополнительные инструменты, не поместившиеся в рюкзак. Это последнее дерево. Лишь оно отделяет его от того, чтобы вернуться домой, поэтому в груди зарождается раздражение и спешка.

Взяв топор, Хосок замахивается с ощутимой силой и напором, так, что послышался свист в воздухе. А ещё, откуда-то издалека, всего лишь на одну секунду, раздался тихий звон. Как только щепки отлетели в сторону, он затих. 

Хосок выполняет свою работу с поразительной точностью и обычно не присущим ему хладнокровием. Словно не он сейчас устанавливает рычаг, и не он обрубает все ветки, которые падают после первого же удара обухом. 

По всей тайге разносится стук топора о лиственницу. 

Руки онемели, а пот стекает по лицу. Хосоку кажется, что он целую вечность рубит дерево, а оно никак не падёт. Вместе с корой, он срубает прожитые годы и века, которых не мало. 

На сердце отчего-то тяжело, а грудь сдавил запах хвои. Внезапно пришло чёткое осознание того, что он делает неправильно. Он где-то просчитался. Эта мысль так сильно засела в голове, что удары стали менее чёткими, размах меньше, а нога даёт о себе знать. 

Хосоку тяжело рубить это дерево. 

Перед глазами родной городок, улыбка мамы, поддержка отца и любимый брат. И Юнги. Последний возник в сознании внезапно и резко, его аквамариновые глаза глядели Чону прямо в душу. Без укора или обиды, но Хосок _чувствует_. 

Запахло хвоей. 

Лиственница накренилась вбок, слегка затрещала и упала. Полностью. 

Тяжело дыша, топор выпадает из руки, а Хосок валится на землю. 

Перед глазами бесконечно синее небо и больше ничего.

Насыщенный запах хвои, характерный только для _него_ искрящийся звук и Хосок подрывается, чтобы увидеть как Юнги _стоит_ на земле, с грустью смотря на поваленное дерево.

Чон хочет окликнуть его, но горло передавал неизвестно откуда взявшийся ком. Поэтому Хосок лишь тянет руку в надежде на то, что его заметят. И Юнги замечает. 

Поворачивается медленно, глядит в самые глаза полные боли, при этом излучая странное облегчение. Он, как никогда, кажется Чону настоящим. Сотворенным из плоти и крови. Всё его тело перестало быть прозрачным, приобрело краски, такие живые и цветущие, будто бы Юнги и правда жив. 

Чон сидит на коленях, тянется к Юнги в надежде, что тот _подлетит_ , как всегда пошутить что-нибудь невероятно глупое и одновременно бесконечно родное. Но дух неподвижен.

Сейчас Юнги так похож на себя в первый день их встречи. Это до безумия страшит Хосока.

Дух вздыхает совсем по человечески, смотрит на свои голые ноги, которые отсюда совершенно не видны Хосоку, потому что сливаются с белоснежной землёй. Или же... 

Потому что они прозрачны.

Чон скользит взглядом, осматривает дотошно и беспокойно и замечает, как слабый свет зелёных искр _пожирает_ Юнги. Он тянется от ног к штанинам, будто пламя, охватывает их, стремится выше. Там где проходят искры больше нет Юнги.

Он исчезает. 

— Юнги... — это всё, на что хватает Хосока, — ты светишься. 

Дух поднимает ладони вперёд и видит, как голубое свечение льётся из его тела. Он весь, будто большая луна, подсвечивается яркими лучами. 

Волосы взметнулись вверх, хаотично играя на ветру. Нет, не на ветру. В невесомости. 

Хосок видит как Юнги начинает пропадать. Зелёные искры добрались до узкой груди, поглощая духа с большей скоростью, не давая _даже времени._

— Юнги, я... — Чон не может совладать с телом, он пытается подняться, но снова падает на землю. 

Огонь добрался до шеи. Аквамариновые глаза смотрят с благодарностью и сожалением. Дух качает головой и улыбается счастливо, медленно убивая Чона. 

— Спасибо, Хосок. 

Хвоя разрывает лёгкие, тайга убивает свои молчанием. 

Юнги исчез. Теперь точно, навсегда.

***

Дверь практически срывается с петель, громко ударяясь о стену. Хосок не закрывает её, пусть отсыреет пол, пусть он разрушится к чёртовой матери – ему плевать. Нервно берет трубку телефона, чтобы дозвониться в центр помощи, и не дожидаясь, когда на том конце ответят, кричит:

— Высылайте за мной! Я сделал всё что требовалось! 

— В данный момент мы не... 

— Мне глубоко плевать на это! Сегодня я уезжаю, — на тон тише говорит Хосок, но не убирает из голоса сталь. 

Спустя минуту молчания и глухого копошения следует ответ:

— Ваш вылет подтвердили, ожидайте вертолёт. 

И повесили трубку. Опять. 

Чон чувствует себя откровенно паршиво, его мутит и лихорадит, пальцы онемели, вцепившись в телефонную трубку, а глаза застилает злость. Такой необоснованной ярости он не испытывал несколько лет. Не может найти ни оправданий, ни обсуждений, потому что попросту не знает, _в чём он виноват._

Широкими шагами пересекает комнату, открывая дверцы шкафа и вываливая всю одежду на пол. Швыряет её со злостью и обидой, вымещает всё накопившиеся. Выкидывает всё, что у него было. 

Он не прекращает. Достаёт свою старую сумку, с которой приехал сюда, и закидывает в неё вещи, хаотично, неаккуратно. Так не похоже на него.  
Образовавшаяся гора не даёт прохода новым вещам, поэтому Хосок раздасованно втаптывает их ногой, тянет за лямки сумки с такой силой, что обрывает их. 

Падает на пол. Замирает. 

Он сделал что-то ужасное. Ужасное настолько, что пока не может этого понять, но тело трясёт и колотит. 

Юнги больше нет. 

От одного упоминания имени, в сознании появляется улыбчивый дух. Образ настолько реальный и правдоподобный, что Хосок тянет к нему руку, а та всё же проходит насквозь. 

Он не мог поймать Юнги. 

А теперь не будет даже шанса.

***

Дома тепло. Хосок скидывает верхнюю одежду, пяткой помогает снять себе обувь. Плечи тянет от тупой боли, но стоит только носу уловить аппетитный запах ужина, как весь плохой настрой уходит разом. 

Лиён приготовила что-то очень вкусное. 

От одной только мысли о еде, рот наполняется слюной, но Хосок стоически терпит. Вдруг коридор наполняет топанье маленьких ножек и радостный крик:

— Папа пришёл! 

Ураганный вихрь вылетает к Хосоку с раскрытыми объятьями, требуя подхватить на руки. Такая уж традиция.  
Хосок пригнулся, чтобы маленькая Сонги* упала в его объятья, а потом подхваченная в воздух радостно визжала что-то своё. 

Умная не по годам, она быстро растёт и познает мир. Она серьёзная и игривая. Хосок не пожалел, что решил выбраться из Сеула ближе к природе. 

К лесу. 

Подсознательно или нет, но потребность в хвое стала неотделима от него. 

— Папа! Я видела кое-что на прогулке! — восторженный высокий голос звенит у Чона в ушах, но он не спешит одергивать дочку.

— Что же ты видела? — спокойно и заинтересованно спрашивает Хосок, целуя маленькую щёку.

— Фея! Это была фея!

— Фея? — у Хосока в голове мутно, он морщит нос, будто что-то важное ускользает из головы и он никак не может поймать мысль за хвост.

— Не забивай папе голову, — из кухни показалась рыжая макушка Лиён, которая тепло улыбнулась мужу, — лучше расскажи ему что ты сделала на самом деле. 

Сонги по-детски дует губы, обиженно глядит на маму, которая сдала её с потрохами. Она спрыгивает с рук Чона и идёт в другую комнату. 

— И что она натворила? — спрашивает Хосок, нежно притягивая жену за талию. 

— Мы вышли на прогулку, на наше место. Она убежала. 

Хосок вздрагивает от страха, понимая насколько это безрассудно и почему Лиён так злится на дочку. 

— Всё обошлось. Она прибежала в слезах, кричала что-то о лесном духе у которого голубые-голубые глаза, — Лиён пускает снисходительный смешок, прыская в кулак. 

— Лесной дух? 

— Просто детское воображение, — выпутываясь из объятий отвечает Лиён. — Будешь кушать? 

Чон, погруженный в свои мысли, не сразу слышит жену, а когда до него доходит сказанное, он немного нервно идёт на кухню. Открывает шкаф и возвращается в прихожую, поспешно одевая обувь. 

— Прогуляюсь до магазина. Хлеб закончился, — спешно говорит Хосок и игнорирует то, что Лиён говорит ему вслед. 

Лиён открывает шкаф и спешит к порогу, чтобы предупредить Хосока, но того уже нет. 

Дома был хлеб.

Чон бежит в сторону леса, еле перебирая дрожащими ногами, которые грозят подкоситься, предав своего хозяина.

Перед глазами режущее зелёное марево и полянка, на которой он часто устраивает пикник с семьёй. Он выбегает туда, оглядываясь вокруг, выискивая _его._

Однако лес не отвечает Хосоку. 

На душе больно и тяжело – осознание того, что Чон потерял что-то очень важное. _Снова._

Разворачиваясь, Хосок понуро опускает голову, чувствуя разъедающий ком в горле и не может сдержать разочарования. Обида и злость годами крутилась в его душе, даже когда он повстречал Лиён, никак не мог отделаться от белоснежного образа. 

Вернувшись в Корею, бесцельно мотался на работу, помогал семье, но не был счастлив. Вечно загруженный мыслями он угрюмо встречал каждый новый день, не отвечая на вопросы семьи, которая видела, как Чон угасает. 

На работе знакомится с Лиён, которая своей яркостью и оптимизмом заражает Хосока, заставляет вернуться к прошлой жизни. Она вытащила его. За это Хосок всегда будет ей благодарен. 

Но этого недостаточно. 

Звон. 

Хосок резко оборачивается, впечатываясь глазами в белую фигуру. Аквамариновые глаза смотрят всё так же игриво, с прищуром. Белая рубашка искрится, отливает зелёным, будто отражение всего леса. Он парит над землёй, оставляет свой неповторимый след, светится изнутри новыми красками. 

Чон улыбается ярко и счастливо. 

— Я думал, что сошел с ума. Все это время, — говорит Хосок сквозь разрывающие грудь слезы. — Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. Я думал, что убил тебя.

Юнги улыбается краешком бледных губ и медленно отплывает в сторону леса, сливаясь с черными тенями.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел как цветет лиственница?  



End file.
